Animorphs: The Fissure
by Clamina
Summary: Mini-sequel to "The Only One". The war is coming to an end; decisions are being made that could effect our lives, and our relationships. Slash Marco/Ax
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again! Now, I would suggest you read the prequel 'The Only One', which is the beginning of Marco/Ax's relationship. This is vert short, but this will be covering books in the cannon series, starting with 44: The Unexpected, with the majority of this one centering around events... Well, that would be giving it away. If it feels like the plot is rushed, I'm sorry, but really, stroy three will make up for it, I swear! Really I had to go back and read through books 44-54, and there's not much 'space' where I can add much in.

Chapter 1  
Marco

My name is Marco. Just Marco, nothing else. Maybe one day I'll tell you my full name, maybe even my address and what state I live in. For now, you'll just have to trust that my name is Marco. Such a cool name isn't it?

If you're not sitting down, maybe you should before reading the next bit. Earth is being invaded.

By aliens.

Seriously! No, I don't need to see a doctor.

I'm telling you, it's true. I wouldn't believe it either if it wasn't for another alien (different from the one's invading us) whose name was Elfangor. Prince Elfangor actually. His ships crashed landed in front of me and four of my friends, Jake, Rachel, Cassie and Tobias. He told us of the Yeerks, how they enslave people, jumping to planets across the galaxy.

The kicker? The Yeerks are nothing but slug-like creatures. Pretty defenseless when they're not in a host. They slid through your ear canal, wrap themselves around your brain taking complete control. You can't talk, you can't move, you can't eat unless the Yeerk wants you too. No thought of your own, the Yeerk can open you mind, make you remember things as clear as if it just happened.

Yeah, they suck big time.

So when Elfangor told us all of this, he also gave us a weapon: the power to morph into any animal we touch.

Might not sound much, but believe me it's enough. We have done some serious damage to the Yeerks, all without them finding about us, that we're human. See, they think we're Andalites (Oh yeah, Elfangor was one), an advanced race who created the morphing technology. They are also they only one's who have it.

Might help that the sixth kid in our group is an Andalite, coincidentally Elfangor's younger brother Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Yeah, we just call him Ax for short.

Oh, did I mention he's my boyfriend?

Yes I'm a guy, and yes he's an alien. In my defence for two hours he can become human so it's only weird most of the time. Judge all you want, but I'm perfectly happy being with him.

I would be even happier if I wasn't fighting in a secret war against an alien force. I'd be even happier if my dad had never married my math teacher. Hell, I'd be happier if I could stop dreaming about being an ant or a bee.

And you want to know what would make me _really_ happy at the moment? If we knew where the hell Cassie was.

Alright, let me back up a bit. You see, the government managed to find a piece of a Bug Fighter, and were planning on doing tests on it. The Yeerks don't want an open war, so they went to take back while it was enroute from the airport.

Us Animorphs went to make sure the Yeerks didn't succeed.

Thing is, in the battle we lost Cassie. We didn't know weather the Yeerks had her, or weather she had been killed and we just didn't see her. Nothing.

Jake of course, was totally freaking out. His girlfriend was MIA so I guess he had a right to be. Rachel was typical Rachel, demanding we storm the nearest Yeerk controlled facility and demand answers.

Ax, Tobias and I all agreed that there wasn't much we _could_ do. If Cassie was dead, well...

If she was alive, she'd come home. And seeing as how it had already been a couple of days, I doubted the Yeerks had her since our doors haven't been knocked in recently. So we sit while one of the Chee takes Cassie's place so her parents don't know she's missing. We wait for her to either come home... Or enough time has passed for us to say she's gone.

I sighed deeply, leaning my head back looking up at the thatched ceiling.

((What is wrong?)) Ax asked, I turned to where he was standing, a box full of tangle wires and circuits in one hand, and a very small screwdriver in the other.

"I hope Cassie is alright." I sighed again. Ax nodded.

((I believe she will be.)) Ax said, turning back to his device, ((She is smart and brave. She will find her way home soon enough.))

"Yeah. What are you working on anyways?" I asked him, getting up and moving to gaze down at it.

((Ah, well-))

"Wait stop!" I said, holding a hand up, "Just remember, primitive human."

It's really funny to watch an Andalite roll their eyes, especially when it's only one set moving, ((Yes well, what I was going to say is that I am not telling you.))

I blinked, "What? Why not?"

((Because.)) Ax said simply, turning his stalk-eye away from me.

"Well that's just mean." He nodded, but didn't answer, "Well if you're so _busy_ maybe I should go home, play with Euclid since my _boyfriend_ is ignoring me." Ax nodded absently and I huffed moving away and collapsing back on the couch.

Alright so I was bored. Really bad to say when a friend is missing, but I was. I could be doing homework I suppose, but I've turned into one of those 'save it till the last minute' kind of guys. I used to be really good in school... Until I found out about the Yeerks of course.

((Marco, I am not ignoring you.)) Startled I looked over to Ax, who had all four eyes looking towards me, ((If it satisfies you, it is a present, and a surprise. Prince Jake told me your birthday is soon, and that it is traditional to give a present.))

I felt touched, and smiled over at him, "Thanks Aximili." He smiled back in that weird Andalite way.

((Ax! Ax are you home? Marco you there too?)) Tobias called out suddenly.

((Yes Tobias, we are here.)) Ax called.

((Good, Cassie was found. A Chee found her, and you are never going to guess where she was.))

I nodded to Ax, ((Where?)) he asked for me.

((Australia!))

It took another day for Cassie to come home and tell us fully what happened to her. Things went back to normal, which means keeping an ear out for any Yeerk activity. For now though, they seemed to be quiet, and that was good. It gave us a little time to catch up on school.

Thing was, this war was getting worse. Maybe it was us, maybe we were all just changing far too much. But to me, it was getting harder to think of an excuse for my dad when I came home too late. I was running out of the energy to even care about school, and they had given up punishing me for late assignments and skipped hours. Writing me off as one of those hopeless cases probably.

Today though was Saturday, it also happened to be my birthday.

I remember when I was kid, my mom would wake me up early in the morning. She would make chocolate chip pancakes, with cake for dessert, cholate milk and pounds of junk food to eat for the whole day. Then presents.

For dinner we would always go wherever I wanted no matter how unhealthy or hyper it made me. My parents would let me stay up as long as I wanted, even on a school night.

I miss those days. But when mom disappeared and Dad went into that depression, all I would get from him was a 'Happy Birthday'. It had hurt, but I suppose I grew out of it eventually.

This morning though, the sun was high in the sky before I woke up. Nora greeted me with a cup of coffee and a piece of her homemade cheese cake, which is to die for by the way. Meticulously, I opened the presents they gave me (a couple of new games for the computer and Playstation), and Nora bought me a whole bunch of some pretty expansive clothes.

"Alright Marco. Go!" Nora laughed as I looked at the clock for the hundredth time, "I'm sure you have plans with your friends."

My dad laughed, "Guess he's too old to hang out with his parents."

'_She's not my parent.' _I thought to myself bitterly, but smiled at them.

"Totally. We're going to rob a couple of banks today, just for fun. A couple million good for you two?"

"Get out of here! Make sure you're home for dinner." My dad laughed, pushing me towards the door.

I headed down the street, ducking out of sight when I made sure there was no one around, morphing osprey and taking off towards Ax's.

Demorphing quickly, I headed inside frowning when I didn't see Ax right away..

I jumped as two, human, arms wrapped around my waist from behind and Ax placed a couple of kisses on my neck.

"I had figured you would be a little later." He mumbled in my ear as I leaned back into his embrace.

"Well, to be honest I couldn't wait to come here."

I felt him smile as I turned my head and he gave me a kiss, "Happy Birthday Marco."

"Thanks Ax." he smiled again, moving passed me towards the table.

"So... You mentioned you have a present for me?" I asked innocently, clasping my hands in front of me.  
Not saying anything, he grabbed something from the table, placing it in my hands.

You know those lights that run on the batteries, where you push the top and it turns on? Well that's what this looked like.

"Uh.. Ax- What is it?" I asked sheepishly, turning it in my hands.

He smiled, "There is a small button on the front, you need to only touch it."

I found it, running my finger over it. A hologram appeared, hovering on top. It was a recent family picture my dad insisted on getting done. My dad was standing behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder, and beside me should have been Nora.

Instead it was my mom. Smiling at me.

"How-?" My throat closed up.

"Prince Jake helped me." Ax said softly, "The picture he gave me of your mother is a little older, but-" he trailed off shrugging.

I stared at the hologram, mostly at my mom. I ran my hand over the button, turning it off and setting it aside. Ax stood in front of me, looking a little apprehensive.

"Thank you Ax." I said softly, "I- this means a lot." I whispered, going over and kissing him. He relaxed, kissing me back slowly.

((Alright alright, break it up!)) Tobias grumbled, making Ax and I jump apart, blushing lightly. ((Aww, you're too cute. Happy Birthday Marco. I was going to bring you a mouse for a present... But I ate it.))

"Gee, thanks Tobias. How generous of you."

((No problem.)) He laughed, ((Jake, Ahoy!))

"Jake ahoy!?" I laughed, "Really Tobias? What have you been smoking?"

"I do not believe Tobias could smoke anything." Ax said slowly as Jake walked in.

"It's just a saying Ax." I said, shaking my head as Jake looked on confused. "So, oh fearless leader. What did you get me for my birthday? Don't tell me you ate it too?"

"What?" Jake asked, blinking before he shook his head, "Nevermind I don't want to know. And for your information, you're not getting a present from me."

I stuck out my tongue at him, pouting. Really it didn't bother me, Jake and I never really exchanged gifts for our birthdays.

"Well that's mean of him." Cassie's voice rang out, as she appeared behind Jake. "Here Marco, I'll make up for Jake." she smiled at him as she handed me a small box. Inside was a gift certificate to 'Future Shop'.

"Between you and my parents, I'm going to have enough games to last me for years."

Rachel arrived a little later, carrying a few bags full of junk food and a few movies. It was nice, hanging out with my friends, joking and playing around, acting like normal teenagers, stealing kisses from Ax whenever I could, getting cat calls from Tobias and Rachel.

Yeah, it was nice pretending to be normal sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill

I stared around at the people gathered. All the adults looked furious, their tails quivering behind them., mother's stood by their children, their stance protective in front of them. I looked up at my father, who looked just as angry as the people around him. My mother clung to his arm, her eyes looking everywhere but to the two people standing alone in the middle of the circle we made around them.

To my right stood Elfangor. All four of his eyes staring forwards. I was not sure of what he was feeling, his face nor posture gave it away.

((Gailion-Shoma-Taalin and Kovmar-Oulwob-Citon.)) A gruff voice called out, as Electorate Manila stepped forwards, ((You both have committed a serious crime. As judged at your trials you have been sentenced to exile, witnessed by those you once called friends. A vessel ship will be provided for you set for a predestinated location.))

((Elfangor, what did they do?)) I asked in thought-speak, staring up at my brother.

((Hush Aximili-kala.)) he replied softly, brushing a hand against my back.

((Exile for loving someone?)) The larger of the exiles exclaimed. ((What kind of justice is this?))

((Be quiet convict!)) Electorate Manila demanded, ((You have had your chance to speak.))

The exiled Andalite scuffed the ground with his hoof, ((In a fixed trial! We have done nothing wrong!))

((Your crimes are true.)) Manila stated firmly, and many of the people around me shouted their agreement, my father included. ((Enough of this. Get them on the vessel.))

Four warriors started forwards, shredders and tails trained on the two Andalite-exiles. Slowly, they were backed up to the entrance of the small craft, shouts and leers trailing after them from the audience.

((Let it be known: breaking laws have consequences. Be prepared to face those consequences if you shall break them as these two have.))

((This is injustice!)) The larger exile yelled out, suddenly dashing towards the warriors in front of him, his tail raised.

((Gailion! No!)) The other called out, reaching for him. Two bright blasts of light flashed from the Shredders, and Gailion fell to the ground-

I jolted awake. Looking around in panic as the screams from Kovmar echoed in my head, the excitement from the crowed which seemed almost worse.

Shaking my head, I looked around the darkness. I headed out of my scoop, heading the stream. The sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky gray. It wasn't until after I was done the morning ritual did I allow myself to think about the dream.

A memory, is more like it. One that I had been having for many nights now. The ending of that memory is Kovmar being dragged onto the vessel and it taking off, his cries echoing until the distance between him and the crowd became too large. Gailion's body had been left were it fell, after all, he was no longer an Andalite citizen, and did not deserve a burial.

When we had all gone back home, my father had lectured me on their crime, not actually telling me what it was, but saying that what they had done was awful and completely dishonorable, my mother agreeing with him.

But Elfangor had stayed silent and when he took me out to feed that night he explained what they had done. That Kovmar and Gailion had a relationship, much like mother and father had. Their crime was that they had both been male.

At the time I had been too young to really understand, but I grew up thinking just as my father did. After all, my father could never be wrong.

When I entered the Academy though, growing attraction to other _aristh's _creeped up, terrifying me, and in retaliation I threw myself into my studies, making me a bit of an outsider to those I studied beside, but advanced my career faster than any of them.

I sighed, turning my eyes away from the fading stars. Then what was I doing with Marco? The laws against interspecies relationships were even harsher. This fact had been drilled into our heads once we recieved the morphing powers. Added on top of us being the same gender-

But the temptation had been too great, and I truly care for Marco. I would not say love, but it was fast approaching that.

Letting out another sigh headed off into the woods passing the time until my friends were done school.

Marco's dad stared at me as I gazed back at him.

"So... You're an alien?" He said after a while and I simply nodded. Marco and the others went to make sure the Chee succeded in fooling the Yeerks.

"You're... Not what I was expecting." he admitted, still staring at me with wide eyes.

I tilted my head to the side, ((Were you expecting me to be green?))

He tossed his head back in a laugh, his body relaxing, "Something like that, sure."

Marco's father and his team of Scientists had, remarkably, found Zero Space. Unfortunately, they had unknowingly made themselves targets of the Yeerks. Not wanting his father to become a Controller, Marco revealed himself as an Animorph and told him every that has happened in the past couple of years.

Excluding what was transpiring between him and I of course.

Marco's dad had been working on a device that would allow communication over Z-space. It could prove to be very useful to us, Prince Jake's plan is to contact the Andalites asking them to send problem is that since we took Marco's dad away from his work, all we had was his knowledge on the device, and my knowledge on Zero-Space.

With Marco's father (who's name was Peter), more relaxed than he was, he sorted through the electronics we gathered.

"So, have I ever- met you before?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

((Yes you have.)) I said, smiling at him, ((I once introduced myself as 'No' to you. A miscommunication between Marco and I.))

His mouth fell open in surprise, "You're the kid that changed my program! You're a genius!"  
I shuffled, embarrassed, ((No sir. Andalite's as simply more advanced in technology. To be honest, I thought it was a game and fixed what I believed were mistakes. Marco was very angry at me for doing that.))

Peter chuckled to himself, ging back to his work, "I guess that would have been considered a security breech? If Marco's still mad, I'll tell him to forgive you. We lost the program anyways."

((Yes, I know. I was the one who destroyed it.)) Peter blinked at me in surprise again, shaking his head finally.

We fell into a comfortable routine, Peter bouncing ideas off of me until we finally had a basis to begin building a device.

It was a few hours before Marco returned with Erek and the other's. Mr. King had been badly injured in the performance, but it was done. The Yeerks believed Marco and Peter were dead.

((Are you alright?)) I asked Marco privately, training a stalk-eye towards him. He gave a short shake of his head but moved away to talk to his father. Over a few hours the other's all left, returning to their homes for the night, Marco watched them leave, an expression on his face I could not recognize. He slipped out when he thought no one was looking.

I excused myself from Peter who was too absorbed to really care weather I was there or not. I morphed human and slipped out after Marco, whom I found in the backyard, looking up at the stars.

"Marco?" I asked him softly, coming behind him. He didn't answer me, but I understood. Gently, I wrapped my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder. He leaned back into me and I watched a few tears fall from his eyes.

It was sometime later, when I demorphed and remorphed to extend my time when we finally spoke again. We were laying in the grass, staring up at the clear sky. Marco was on his back, his arms crossed behind his head, and I rested beside him, using his shoulder as a rest for my own head.

"Marco?" I asked softly, making sure he was awake.

"Yeah Ax-man?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

I paused, feeling embarrassed, "I... have made a decision."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"When the Andalite's come, I have decided to stay here. On Earth. As long as you want me to, of course."

I felt his surprise, but I could not look to see the expression on his face. He brought a hand up, turning my head staring into my eyes before kissing me. I could feel the emotions coming from him, which may sound odd, but in that kiss I felt his answer.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Warning! This chapter is going to be very similar to a few of the chapters in book 46: The Deception. Similar, but with quiet a few changes.

Chapter 3

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill

People were dieing all around us. Soldier and pilots getting shot down from the Bug Fighter and Dracon beams. Gunfire echoing off, covering shouts and screams from the humans, and the gruff language of the Hork-Bajiir.

I knew what had to be done, and I knew Prince Jake did as well. While the others went to keep watch on the Admiral I took him aside to propose my plan.

((I have an idea.)) I said to him, ((It is a terrible thing I propose.))

He paused. ((Go on, Ax.))

((I do not believe Visser Two will be stopped by anything less than the threatened annihilation of his own people. In this situation, here on Earth, the target would be the Yeerk pool.))

I waited. And I felt shame warring with the desire-the need- to win against the Yeerks.

Finally Jake spoke.

((Ax- I just can't allow that. I can't give the order.))

((Billions of human lived versus ten or twenty thousand,)) I said. He had to see. Had to be made to see it was the only way. I continued, ((Many of whom are unwilling slaves. Many of whom would welcome death for the sake of freedom!))

He stared at me, and for a moment I felt I made a terrible mistake asking this of my Prince. Of my friend.

((You're right.)) Jake whispered, turning from me. ((I can't do it, Ax. I can't give that order.))

((I do not need an order.))I said softly. Finally he gave a single nod and I turned and ran. I scanned for the others, but Cassie, Rachel and Marco were on the other side of the ship from where I would need to go. I saw Visser Two a head, and a group of marines nearby, hiding behind crates, reloading their weapons.

((Soldiers! Listen to me please, I am the blue alien.)) The three of them turned towards me, ((I must commander a plane, I can put a stop to this, but I will need your help Warriors.))

The marines looked at each other before nodded, they slung their weapons over their backs, rushing towards me. They did not know the plane I wanted had been set up with a nuclear weapon, but I suppose it was better that way.

One grabbed two pressure suits, I morphed one of the human marines, and once I put it on, I grabbed one of the guns they held out to me.

"See that man, over there?" I asked pointing towards Visser Two. "He is in control of the alien force, we need to take him, get him on the plane with me."

The soldier's saluted me, "Lead on, Mr. Alien."

"My name is Aximili." I remarked, as we loaded our weapons heading across the hanger. It wasn't long before the Hork-Bajiir noticed us, but in a few short gun blasts, the Visser stood alone.

"Andalites!" he spat out.

"That would be me Visser." I snapped.

"Visser is it?" One of the soldiers spat out, "Well _Visser_ you are coming with us." he raised his gun, the other two soldiers following.

"It doesn't matter what you do to me! I willingly sacrifice my life for the goal of Yeerk domination!"

"Is that what you are called? Yeerks?" the soldier said, coming around behind the Visser, pointing the gun into his back, "Well, Yeerk. Get moving!" He nudged him forwards.

"Put this on Yeerk." another one of the Marines said, holding out a pressure suit.

"I will not!"

"Oh, yes you will." the first one grunted, and the three of them forced the Visser into the suit and dragged him out to the plane. I climbed up onto it, helping them force the Visser into the seat. He struggled of course, but one of the Marines punched him hard, dazing him long enough for us to tie his hand and feet together, placing a helmet over his head and locking him into his seat before I climbed back into pilots seat.

I locked myself in as the Marines climbed back to the ground, all standing in a short salute towards me as. The plane was all set up to launch, and one of the Marines rushed to the launcher control room.

I powered up the craft giving the systems a quick check.

"Mr. Ali- Aximili. Ready to launch." Came the Marine's voice through the headset in my helmet.

((No Ax! Stop!)) Marco with Rachel,Cassie and Tobias (in a human morph I didn't recognize), running towards the jet. My eyes began to tear, but I blinked them away, forcing down the sob that threatened to come out.

"Ready to launch Warrior." I replied to the marine, selecting the engin setting: afterburner.

"Good luck." The marine said, and I hit the button The holdback snapped and the aircraft was thrown down the catapult track!

Unbelievable! We were hit with several times the force of gravity! I struggled to breath, I felt the very skin of my borrowed human face stretch toward the back of my head. I though I would die.

Or at the very least, be unable to take control of the plane.

Then the towbar popped out of the shuttle and the plane, having reached flying speed on its own.

I was on my own.

The others had left, none saying a word to me. Prince Jake was ashamed of himself for letting me do what I did, but the Visser had fallen for it, and the attack had been called off.

Now my friends- well, maybe they were not my friends anymore. Prince Jake whispered a sorry to me as he took off home. Rachel and Tobias took off together, and Cassie had sent me one sad look before leaving.

Marco had not come back with us from the aircraft carrier. Prince Jake had said he was alright, but the fact that he was not here was worrying to me.

I looked around the forest, silent now without the voices of my- of the Animorphs around me.

"_Would you have done it Andalite?"_ The Visser had asked me. I had not answered, and I still do not think I could.

"Would you have done it?" A voice startled me, and I turned my head, seeing Marco standing off to the side, at the edge of the woods.

((Marco-))

He took a step forwards, his face set and arms crossed. Suddenly, I felt like I needed to be human and quickly morphed. He waited impatiently, and when he figured I was finished he asked- demanded once more, "Would you have done it?"

"I- I cannot answer that." I whispered, not able to lie to him.

He shook his head, suddenly looking very angry, "Not good enough Ax!" His stare bore into my soul, and my heart felt like someone was squeezing it, "You Andalites. You people have a tendency to destroy what you want to preserve."

"That is not true Marco! You know there was no other way! You have always acted for the good of the mission. Put all personal concerns aside in order to win! How is this any different?"

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, as he began to pace back and forth. He started to shake his head.

"No. No Ax, I can't. Not this time. Maybe, maybe if we weren't together I could agree. But-"

It felt like a knife had been thrusted into my chest, "No- no Marco-" I whispered, taking a step towards him, but he took one away.

"No please Marco." I whispered, tears stinging my eyes, "Please you must understand-"

"Oh, I do Ax. I understand how ruthless and heartless you can actually be." he took another couple of steps away from me, giving me one last look, throwing me a hateful look before disappearing into the shadows. A moment later, a osprey flew up out of the trees and headed towards the Hork-Bajiir valley.

My knees shook under me, before I collapsed onto the ground. The pain I had been feeling since getting out of the jet, now adding Marco-

A sob bubbled up from my chest, and the tears fell from my eyes, the pain in my heart growing with each sob that racked my body.

"Marco please-"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, so last chapter of The Fissure, see told you it was short. I'm going to post chapter one of the sequel today as well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favored.

Chapter 4  
Aximili-Esgarrouth -Isthill

In only a few months since the incident on the aircraft carrier, it seemed as if everything had fallen down around us.

The Yeerks had found out about the Animorphs, realizing now exactly who they were, where they lived.

Cassie and Rachel managed to get their families away in time. Prince Jake ,unfortunately, was not able to rescue his own parents, who now were, most likely, under Yeerk control. We had even collected Tobias' mother, who had been a _vecol;_ specifically, she had been rendered blind by a car accident which also cause a severe case of amnesia. We had given her the morphing powers which had given her, her sight back, but not her memory.

This was the woman who had married my brother. Who had mothered his child. I could not help but be a little fascinated by her. But once I realized she had no memory, it dissipated, leaving me feeling empty once more.

Worse of all, we had lost the Escafil device while giving the powers to new Animorphs, but the original group was falling apart.

Prince Jake had become cold, a more ruthless leader, and the others were starting to question him. Tobias had become distant, perhaps having his mother around now was affecting him in a different way than he expected. Rachel was becoming more bloodthirsty, and causing a rift between Jake and herself, and problems within her family..

And Marco? Outside of what was necessary, Marco did not talk to me. Though I never initiated conversation, I was not sure weather I would be welcomed to.

Now though, Tobias and Marco were reporting on their last mission: surveying the transportation of tanks into the city. We speculated that the Yeerks were going to take control of the National Guard; therefore, Prince Jake put Marco, Tobias and I in charge of warning the governor. This would be yet another turn in this war. If we succeeded, the world would know about the Yeerk invasion.

We had destroyed the Yeerk pool, and had now commandeered the pool ship. Unfortunately, we lost our auxiliary Animorphs.

We had succeded in capturing Visser One, but we now stood on the ship, staring at the large screen that was currently in transmission with the nearby Blade ship, showing the bridge and a furious Tom. We watched as Rachel appeared behind him morphing into Grizzly.

As I watched Rachel die, I whispered the ritual of death for her, wondering why Prince Jake had not asked me to do this, he know I would have without question.

I almost wished he had.

The war was over. Jake, Marco, Cassie, Tobias and I had survived this war. The Andalite's had promoted me straight from _aristh_ to Prince. They declared me a hero to the people, and to Earth, I felt nothing. I could not force it onto myself. The fleet were allowing me one Earth year as a 'vacation' as Cassie had said.

I stayed in the forest, slowly getting rid of most of the things I had collected over the years. I had not spoken to Marco since Rachel's funeral. I had seen him though, on TV. He had become sort of a celebrity, telling the world our story one interview at a time.

Cassie and Jake had broken up, and near the end of my last year on Earth, she had found another mate. She would still fly out to see me, or we would go out somewhere, free now to do what we wanted without fear of the Yeerks. Cameras now were our biggest threat.

Prince Jake had continued to visit, but each one slowly became shorter and shorter until finally it had been over a month since I had seen him. I went to him, but there were plenty of empty bottles around his apartment and his behaviour was different. Drunk, I believe humans call it, from consuming too much fermented fruit juice, or a type of wheat.

From then, I tried to visit him, realizing that he needed help more than any of us did, but in the end, he pushed me away, telling me he wanted nothing more to with me, the Andalites, or even the other Animorphs.

Worst of all was Tobias. The death of Rachel hit him hard, and I tried to be a good shorm to him. Perhaps I failed because my hearts truly were not into it. How could I help my friend when my own hearts were broken? It was not long before Tobias abandoned me as well, retreating back into the hawk.

When the Andalites called me at the end of my year, I was no longer sad to leave Earth. Nor was I happy to be going home. I suppose that is the problem, I do not know where my home truly lies anymore.

Late in the afternoon I stood as an Andalite, looking towards the ship that would be taking me back to my birth planet. Back to my mother and father. Away from the friends I had made here, from my shorm, my Prince-

From Marco.

Cassie held my hand, the only one who had come fell from her eyes as she looked towards the Dome Ship and the Andalite Warriors and Princes standing around talking to the smaller shapes of human Generals and Soldiers.

"I wish things had turned out differently." Cassie whispered, her hand squeezing mine. "I thought hero's lived happily ever after?"

((This is real life Cassie, not a story.)) I replied, perhaps a little too harshly. She wiped the tears from her cheeks, but it was fruitless as more replaced them.

((Prince Aximili. It is time to go.)) A warrior called, Riniak was his name. I did not reply but turned my full attention to Cassie.

((Thank you. You have been a good friend Cassie. And I am sorry of my behaviour over the-))

She squeezed my hand, before jumping forwards, hugging me around my waist. Hesitantly I wrapped my weaker arms around her. "It's alright Ax." She sobbed. "Come back to visit alright?"

((I will try.)) I said to her, but we both knew better. I would not be back now, not if I could help it.

((Prince Aximili!)) I heard the engines being started on the ship, the Andalite's began entering, heading to their stations. Cassie pulled away, whipping her cheeks on her sleeves.

"Bye Ax." She said. "Go be a hero." she stepped away and with one final nod, I turned and ran towards the Ship, not looking back. I almost wished I had now. Maybe I would not have gone.


End file.
